Catch me when I fall
by Gaara's Panda-hime
Summary: Perri is a 19 year old mutant who hates her powers. Trying to care for her brother and sister she does what ever it takes, but their lives make a weird turn when Harper's, -Perri's sister- powers flare and catch the interest of Charles Xaiver. Now living with people like her will Perri come to accept her powers or will her troubled past catch up and rip her world down around her?
1. Chapter 1

**Catch me when I fall **

**XXXXXXXX**

**Pan) So this is the first X-Men fic I've done. So we'll see how it goes, it's going to have three OC's in it just to let you know.**

**Pan) Well I don't own any X-Men rights. **

**XXXXXXXX**

Mutant.

That name inflicts many things in the hearts and minds of 'The Normals' humans who are born right, without a mutation. Some say that there the lucky ones, the 'Normals' to be able to live their lives to the fullest and not have to fear the possibility that their mutation will suddenly act up or someone will find out what they are. Then others say that mutants are better, that there a higher form of evolution that they are the future and some of the 'Normals' don't like that idea they think the mutants are trying to take over and make everyone a mutant. Not all the 'Normals' are bad though some who have children who have a mutation accept and love that child and protect them from the world and the scorn of the rest of the 'Normals'. Not caring that their child is an abnormality, then there are the ones that do care, the ones that hate, scorn and even abandon their mutant children. That is the world we live in a world of separation, ignorance, and hatred of people who are genetically different in this world to live as a mutant is hard, it's even worse when you're a street rat.

"You little bitch get back here!" yelled the fat man, who was waving a rolled up newspaper, as he chased me.

Ignoring him I gripped the bag of chips to my chest dodging and ducking people who decided to be good citizens and tried to catch me. Rounding a corner I picked up some speed seeing that this street didn't have as much pedestrian traffic. Sparing a glance back over my shoulder I saw the man was lagging behind his weight finally catching up to him -after only two blocks- looking back in front of me I bolted across the streets crosswalk then down an ally. Finally ending up on 3rd Street I stopped, panting, my breath coming out in little white clouds in the chilly October air looking around I didn't see the man, he had probably given up on chasing me down deciding one bag of Doritos wasn't worth the effort for him. Smiling to myself I looked at the big glass window of the store behind me, seeing the refection I scowled gripping the bag between my teeth I fixed the toboggan pulling it down further to cover my ears then straightened out my ratty tan coat then pulled on cotton gloves with holes in the pinky finger of the left hand and another hole in the palm of the right. Taking the bag from my teeth I continued down the street to my house, it wasn't much just a run-down apartment complex with boarded up windows, no hot water -if the water worked at all-, and every now and then a few rats would make an appearance. Shoving open the big graffiti covered door I made my way up the five flights of stairs then to the seventh door on the right pulled out the key and opened the door.

"Colton I'm back and I got some chips." I hollered softly as I tossed the chips on the battered coffee table and took off my coat and gloves leaving the hat on. "Colton where are you?" Grabbing the chips I walked down the hall looking for my brother pushing open the bedroom door I saw him sitting on the floor back towards me. "What are you doing Colt?"

"Found a new friend." He said pointing to an upturned shoe box.

"Oh god Colt what did you catch this time please tell me it's not another rat, if it is Perri is taking care of this one." I complained walking over to crouch in front of the five year old.

"No, itsa spider!" He chirped yanking the shoe box up, the spider shot out skittered across my foot and out into the hall.

Screeching about the creepy crawler that just ran over my foot I fell back onto my butt and watched Colton run out of the room, box in hand yelling for his spider to come back_. 'Uhg where is Perri?'_ I though as I got up and followed to help Colton catch his spider.

XXXXXXXX

I hated my job, crappy pay and slapping men who grope you tends to not get you any tips but today was being good to me. No one got slapped, it was almost 10:30pm only an hour until I could go home, and I got 53 dollars in tips. Grabbing the plates from and empty table I heard the bell above the door ding looking up I saw it was two teenage boys they sat down taking the plates to the back I came back and walked over to take their orders.

"So what do you guys want?" the blond boy asked for the special but the other red head boy.

"How 'bout your number?" Ugh stupid, boys always asking me annoying, stupid things.

Man so much for my good day, stupid jerk. "How about the special like your friend." I answered sweetly.

"Yeah sure, still I'd like you though."

"So two specials, I'll choose your drinks." I said smiling, turning around the annoying one grabbed my ass, I'm so spitting in his drink. As I made my way to the kitchen the bell above the door dinged again, I ignored it, it was probably more stupid boys. Handing Danny the order slip I filled two cups with ice and Pepsi then spitting in one I walked back to the boys setting the drinks down, making sure to give the red head the 'special' soda. I saw the person who came in looking at the clock I had 45 minutes left, going over to the man. I got a good look at him dark curly hair and... Side burns really? What is this the 80's? Shaking my head I cleared my throat to get his attention, he looked away from the window and at me, whoa pretty eyes.

"Hello, what would you like today?" I asked.

"Coffee." Was his muttered reply as he looked back out the window.

Jerk, guess pretty eyes don't mean they have a pretty personality. "Oaky." Tucking my note pad in my back pocket I went to get his coffee grabbing sugar packets, a handful of liquid creamer cups, and a plastic spoon placing it all on a tray I took it to the man. "Here ya' go I got you sugar and stuff too, since you didn't tell me anything but coffee." I said.

"Thanks." Ahh, such a talkative man.

"Orders up!" Danny yelled, sighing I grabbed the trays taking it to the boys setting them down the blond boy thanked me while the other grabbed my wrist.

"Get off." I growled tugging my arm making him grip my wrist tighter.

"I'm not stupid you spit on something, my friend told me so." He said pointing to his blond friend who rolled his eyes and picked up a fry.

"You're an idiot, that's sick spitting on peoples food or something, now get off me." I said grabbing the fork setting on the blonde's tray.

"No, stupid girl you're gonna give me something for being rude." He growled his grip tightening.

I hated being touched, and threatened and he was doing both! Gripping the fork tighter I jerked my hand up then swung down toward the boy's face it never made contact, my fork wielding hand was grabbed.

"Let the girl go." That voice, it was the Coffee man.

"She just tried to stab me! With a fork at that."

"From what I saw you started it, now let her go or I'll stab you with the fork and I don't see anyone who can stop _me_." The boy looked up at the tall man and snorted.

"Whatever." He muttered throwing my arm from him, then taking a drink from his cup.

The Coffee man let my fork hand go, sighed and went back to his seat. Dropping the fork I walked back to the kitchen. _'That man saved me from going to jail for almost stabbing a boy, with a fork! Ugh I need to learn to control my anger I should thank him somehow._' Looking around the kitchen I smiled and moved around the kitchen once I was done I told Danny I was leaving early and about the two boys who still had to pay. Grabbing my red hoodie I clocked out and went back to the front, he was still sitting at his booth, taking a breath through my nose I walked over. Clearing my throat he looked back away from his window to me and what I held.

"Um, thanks for earlier. My temper got the better of me and well... here." I said shoving the foil wrapped sub at him. Looking at the sub in my out stretched hand then at me he had a confused look on his face.

"It's a Ruben. A thank you." I said putting it on the table. "Oh the coffee's on the house too, well bye." As I reached the door he spoke.

"Hey kid." Looking over my shoulder he continued still looking out the window "Try not to stab anyone else." Smiling I looked at the boys my smile turning into a smirk.

"Hey you were right I spit in your Pepsi!" I said laughing as the boy spit out the mouthful of soda then I ran out the door puling my hoodie on. As I walked down the street I got the feeling someone was following me looking over my shoulder I didn't see anyone shaking my head I kept walking. Looking over my shoulder again I still didn't see anyone, maybe I was being paranoid even so I didn't like it. Finally the feeling got to me and I ran ducking down allies and down streets I didn't need to take until I thought it was safe to go home. Reaching my building I made it to my door unlocking it I walked into something odd.

"What are you two doing?"

"Perri you're back help us catch Colts stupid spider he keeps letting it out of the shoe box!" Harper said standing on the coffee table with a broom in one hand and a skillet in the other.

"I didn't mean ta Perri but she needs air too!" Colton cried from the tattered recliner where he was armed with his shoe box and had a colander sitting on his head.

"You two are strange, what kind of spider is it?" I asked looking at the floor for the arachnid.

"Don't know." Harper answered.

"What does it look like?"

"Um, like that." She said pointing behind me, turning around I saw the spider sitting on the kitchen counter.

"It's huge!" I squeaked.

"Perri here!" Harper yelled holding out the skillet and broom I took the most useful one, the skillet.

"Perri don't kill her!" Colton cried running up to me and grabbing my leg.

"I won't if it's not poisonous but if it is I'll have to Colt I don't want it to bite anyone." Edging closer to the spider I got a good look at it and sighed looking at the Tarantula. "Colt give me the shoe box."

"You're not gonna kill her, huh?" He asked clutching the box to his chest.

"No, you can keep her, she's a tarantula."

"Yey, tatarnsula." he cheered handing me the box.

"Its tarantula Colt." Harper corrected moving closer to see me use the skillet to knock the spider into the box and close the lid.

"Okay Colt you can keep the spider but stop letting her out, got it."

"How will her breath Perri?"

"I'll poke some holes in the top of the box." I said grabbing a knife from the strainer and started to poke holes in the box.

"Don't poke her Perri." Colt worried.

"I won't, see all done." Handing the box to Colt I looked at the clock. "Now go get ready for bed it's totally past your bed times and you have school tomorrow." I scolded.

"Its Colts fault Perri, I wouldn't have been able to sleep with that huge thing skittering around the floor." Harper protested.

"I know Harp I was playing that's the only reason you two aren't getting yelled at right now. Okay now both of you off to bed, shoo." With that I waved them both off toward the bathroom sighing I kicked off my shoes and wandered to the bedroom to change grabbing a pair of jeans and a gray and black stripped sweater I changed out of my work clothes. As I brushed out my hair Harper and Colton walked in both dressed in pajamas and Colt still held his shoe box spider. Motioning for Harper to come over she rolled her eyes and walked to me pulling off her hat I brushed the knots out of her hair placing the brush down I patted Colts head and shooed him to bed.

"Alright Kido, hand over the spider you can't sleep with her not to mention your sister won't get in bed if you have it." I said as Harper nodded her head.

"But Perri." he wined, pouting.

"No Colt you can have your teddy bear but no spider." I said grabbing his one eyed teddy bear from the floor by the bed and holding it out to him. Pouting he took his bear and handed me the shoe box "Okay Harper into bed." Sighing she crawled into the twin bed next to her brother and pulled the blanket up over them.

"Where you put my Spider Perri?" Colt asked clutching his teddy bear.

"I'll put her on the kitchen counter so no one can step on her okay?"

"Okay, night Perri."

"Goodnight Colton." I answered kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight Harper."

"Night." She muttered when I patted her head.

With shoe box in hand I walked from the room turning off the light and shutting the door. Going to the kitchen I set Colton's spider on the counter and set a heavy pan on the box, satisfied that the spider wouldn't be able to escape from her makeshift home I got a glass of water and curled up in my old tattered recliner with my new library book. Three chapters into my book a sudden cold draft made me jump, looking over my shoulder I saw the window was open, narrowing my eyes I marked and closed my book. _'Why is that window open? Did one of the kids open it? No, they know better.'_ Closing the window and locking it I pulled the old curtain shut_. 'What the hell, that's so weird.'_ Turning I came face to chest with someone and went to scream when a hand covered my mouth.

"You should lock your windows Chere." Came an all too familiar and annoying drawl.

Slapping his hand away I glared up into red and black eyes, "What the hell LeBeau! How did you get in here?" I yelled then slapped a hand over my mouth and looked down the hall toward the bedroom.

"Still got a temper I see." He said sitting on my chair and picking up my book, looking at the cover.

"Yeah, especially when someone breaks into my house, LeBeau."

"Wat happened to Remy?" He asked tossing the book on the coffee table.

"You know what happened, I grew up maybe you should too." I growled still standing by the window my arms crossed over my chest.

"Remy is all grown up, he could show y'." He said smirking as he moved from the chair in one fluid movement to walk toward me.

"You're an idiot, LeBeau."

"You used to love dis' idiot, oui." He said cupping my face.

"Key words were 'used to' Cajun." Gripping his hand I moved it from my cheek, I went to let go but his fingers tightened around mine, I sighed in annoyance.

"Do y' still have Remy's' card?" He asked cocking his head to the side, ugh he was so cute when he did that damn him.

"No, I don't I lost it somewhere. You didn't break into my house for a social call LeBeau what did you want?" I asked.

"Come, sit wit Remy." He said pulling me with him to the chair sitting he went to tug me onto his lap, twisting my weight I pulled my hand from his and sat on the coffee table instead, looking at LeBeau I saw something flick across his face and forced myself to ignore it. As much as I wanted to deny it I still loved the stupid Cajun but I had kids to take care of now I couldn't afford to get distracted by him and the trouble that tended to follow him.

"Okay Cajun you have my attention now." I said crossing one leg over the other and leaning my arms on it. From my new position I finally got to look at him his auburn hair fell over his forehead his face was still narrow and pale he wore a black T-shirt, faded blue jeans, black boots and his ever present trench coat.

"Remy needs de help of someone wit your talent." He said making me look at him oddly.

"You need my help, really LeBeau?"

"Yes, dis particular ting needs a woman's touch."

"Meaning there's something the great 'Diable Blanc' can't do." I said smirking at him.

"You tease dis Cajun y' know Remy's the best at wat he does."

"Mmmm, what do you need my help with Cajun?" I asked trying not to smile at him.

"Wit a job, a heist."

"LeBeau I have kids to think about now I can't do a heist! Pety things sure but nothing big like that." I complained running my hand through my hair.

"Chere Y'll be wit Remy n'ting bad will happen." He said giving his charming smile.

Sighing I ran my hand through my hair again and then looked into red and black eyes, "Look LeBeau-" He cut me off mid-sentence.

"Ah, chere Remy knows when he loses." He said looking down the hall toward the bedroom where the kids were. Suddenly I felt bad for him, he needed my help and I couldn't do it, wouldn't do it.

"I'm sorry LeBeau, I know you're the best thief around but I can't take the chance of something going wrong my kids are too important to me to lose them." I sighed, jumping when his hand landed on my knee.

"It's okay but Remy's gotta go." Standing from the chair he walked toward the window and I followed.

"I do have a door, ya know."

"Dis way is more fun."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Den how 'bout a kiss for good luck since y' can't help Remy?" He said leaning closer to me.

"Not a chance LeBeau." I snorted poking his chest.

"Mmm, here den take dis for if you change your mind 'bout the kiss you know where to find me." He said flipping a card out of his sleeve and holding it out between his index and middle finger.

Taking the card from him he smirked unlocked the window and pushed it open "Goodbye LeBeau."

"Not goodbye chere, til next time." then he was gone.

Shutting the window and locking it I went back to my chair plopping down I flipped over the playing card LeBeau had handed me and smiled staring back at me was the Ace of Hearts picking up my book I slid it behind the other slightly faded Ace that had been my book mark. 'Ah, LeBeau you're making this hard on me you idiot.' I thought as I shut my book set it on the table and went to the bedroom crawling onto the army cot in the corner of the room I looked over at the bed and smiled at Colton and Harper those two where my everything now, what I had decided to protect with my life and I would no matter what it took.

Six a.m. came too soon for my liking groaning when the alarm went off I rolled off my cot and to my feet, swaying I stretched and my back cracked then my shoulders and neck were next looking at the kids I smiled Colton was lying across the bed his legs over Harper and his thumb in his mouth. Harper was curled up the blanket kicked off and she was clutching Colts teddy bear, they were so cute now if they could get along this well when they were awake I'd be a happy woman. Snorting at the absurdity of that thought I walked over and shook them both Harper muttered something knocked Colts legs off her and curled up more into her ball and Colt just rolled over, this is what happens when they don't go to sleep when there supposed to.

"Colton, Harper get up you have school." I said shaking them again until Harper growled and rolled out of bed and stomped off to get dressed and I picked Colton up and put him on his feet walking away when I was sure he wouldn't fall over, grabbing his clothes I helped him dress. Checking on Harper I saw her tossing a few shirts over her shoulder before picking one and pulling it on, shaking my head I went to the kitchen to find something for them to eat. Poking around I found half a box of cereal and just enough milk for them making their breakfast I set it on the coffee table and sat on my chair waiting for them. Colton came first rubbing his left eye with a sleepy look on his face as he plopped onto the floor in front of his cereal bowl and started to eat, finally Harper walked in pulling her toboggan down sitting on the floor next ot her brother she picked up her spoon.

"School sucks it starts too early and lasts too long." She complained then shoved a spoonful of Cheerios into her mouth.

"Eah." Colton agreed spitting cereal on the table.

"Colton finish the food in your mouth before you try to talk and school is important if you want to get anywhere in life so you're going now hurry up and eat so you won't be late."

"Gosh, what happened Perri you used to be cool?" Harper whined poking at her cereal.

"I know I was so awesome, then summer ended." I said smiling at her.

"Yep, then you got un-cool." She replied making me laugh.

"Perri wat 'bout my spider?" Colt asked looking at the box over on the counter.

"She'll be okay Colt spiders don't need to eat everyday like us." I told him not knowing if that was true or not I knew next to nothing about spiders, except they weren't bugs but arachnids.

"Okay." Ah small children are so trusting.

Looking at the clock on the stove I saw it was 6:45 enough time for them to get their shoes and coats on and walk them to school "Okay you two shoes and coats, Colton don't forget your hat its cold out." I said walking down the hall to brush my hair. Done with that I went to the living room put on my shoes grabbed my red hoodie and my keys checked the kids over then waved them out the door.

We made it to the school with ten minutes to spare as we walked to the school the principal looked over at us and I directed a glare at the woman, we had a very defined hatred of each other after she called children service on me saying I didn't have the adequate means to take care of Harper and Colton. So now I had those jerks breathing down my neck with check-ups every month where they tried to find ways to take my kids all because of the nosey bitch staring me down. Fighting the urge to give her the bird I followed the kids to the front doors said bye to Harper and walked Colton to his classroom waving to his teacher I kissed his forehead told him to be good and I'd see him when I got off work tonight. Making my way back to the street I was sadly stopped by the principal, peachy.

"Miss. Thompson." she said walking to me, rolling my eyes I plastered on a fake smile and turned to her.

"Why yes Mrs. Adler?"

"I wished to speak to you about Harper." She said and I noticed something like worry in her voice and it caught my attention.

"What about her?"

"It seems she has been going to the nurse for the past four day's complaining of headaches and I was wondering if you knew?" What she said shocked me Harper hadn't said anything to me about headaches, was it getting worse?

"No, she hasn't said anything to me about it. Um, I'll talk to her when I get home from work tonight I'd like the nurse to send a note home with her if she goes there today please." I said in a daze I barely heard Mrs. Alders reply as I nodded and walked away.

Making it home I sat in my chair and worried. What if it gets worse and she can't control it? I won't be able to help her I didn't know how to help her only dull the pain. What was I going to do? A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts, standing I walked over and pulled the door open and came face to face with a woman in a suit. My days getting better and better, children services.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Miss. Thompson?" she asked flipping open a manila folder.

"Yes."

"You are the guardian of Colton Miller and Harper Miller, correct."

"Yes, I'm sorry but what is this about?"

"It's an evaluation Miss. Thompson to see if this," she paused and looked around before continuing "residence is safe for the children and if you meet the standards, may I?" she said motioning into my apartment.

'Not like I have a choice bitch' I thought "Yes come in please." I said stepping back to let her in.

Watching her walk around my living room she flipped open her manila folder and pulled out a pen clicked the point out and started writing and marking the paper and making 'tisking' noises. She moved to the kitchen opened the refrigerator closed it then turned on the burners to the stove only three worked she shut them off scribed something then moved on, opened and closed the cabinets. Then she moved down the hall to the bedroom opening the door she looked around and scribbled on her paper.

"Where do you all sleep Miss. Thompson?" she asked.

"Colton and Harper sleep in the bed and I sleep on the cot." I answered.

"Well Colton and Harper need their own beds and bedrooms Miss. Thompson."

"It's only a one bedroom apartment how are they going to have their own rooms if it only have one bedroom?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry Miss. Thompson but it's the law children over the age of five and of opposite gender need their own rooms."

"Well how am I supposed to do that?"

"Find a bigger apartment." She answered as she walked down the hall to my living room.

"I can't afford a bigger apartment. Can't I just buy another bed?" I asked looking at the woman pleadingly.

Snapping her folder shut she answered me, "No, I'm sorry Miss. Thompson you either find a bigger apartment or we'll have to take the children from you. We'll expect to see you in our office with your new address in three weeks' time." She sighed. "Goodbye Miss. Thompson." she said walking out her heels clicking on the tiles as she went.

Slamming my door I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the clock it was only ten a.m., maybe Danny would let me start work early? Grabbing my library book off the table I ran out my door locking it behind me hoping, praying, that Danny would let me work all day. Getting to the diner I shoved the doors open and went back to the kitchens seeing Danny I smiled and walked over poking his shoulder he looked back at me and the look he gave me made my heart drop into my stomach.

"Perri we need to talk."

"Danny you sound like you're fighting with yourself." I said trying to end on a laugh but it didn't come out.

"Perri," He stopped running his hand through his thinning hair "Honey I know you have kids and all but_," 'Oh god he's going to fire me!'_ I screamed in my mind. "The things I've let you get away with were small and most deserved it but the stunt you pulled yesterday with those two teenage boys it was too much."

"Danny please no." I pleaded.

"Hon, I'm sorry I can't have my diner go under, this is my livelihood my life is this place. No matter how much I think of you as the daughter I never had I can't have you jeopardizing my business I'm sorry honey but I gotta let you go." Those words seemed to knock the breath out of me.

"Danny my kids will be taken from me if I lose this job, please Danny I won't smack the gropey men anymore or be snarky, please, please Danny." I said on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry sweetie but no, here's you last check I gave you a little extra." He said pulling it from his pocket, taking it with numb fingers I walked from the kitchen and out of the diner sitting on a nearby bench.

I crushed the check in my hand and shoved it into my hoodie pocket. I was fucked I was going to lose them, I lost my job, my apartment was too small, they probably thought I was neglecting Harper because of her headaches what was I going to do! Choking on a sob my fingers gripped my book, then I saw it, with shaking fingers I pulled the Ace of Hearts from between the pages looking at the card I thought back to last night. A heist, what could I lose? If we pulled it off I'd get to keep my kids and if not I'd still lose them but at least I'd lose them trying. Sliding the card back with the other I swiped my arm over my face stood and ran toward the only help I had at the moment, Remy LeBeau.

**XXXXXXX**

**Pan) Well what did you think. Sorry if LeBeau's speech is off I got it all typed up and my sister was like "Nice sis except Remy's got a Cajun accent" then laughed at me while I re-typed LeBeau's sentences. **

**Pan) If you liked it or wanna point out any flaws drop me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pan) I had it typed up so yeah, here's chapter two.**

**Pan) Still own nothing.**

**XXXXXXX**

Math sucks majorly by its self but it just doubles in suckage when it feels like your brain it trying to beat the back of your eyes to death with a sledgehammer and that's what my head felt like right now I totally wanted to go to the nurse for some aspirin but I didn't want them to think I was some kind of aspirin junkie. Folding my arms over my desk I laid my head on them and closed my eyes it didn't last long a heavy book was dropped on the edge of my desk making me jump looking up at my teacher.

"Nice of you to join us Harper." he said picking up his book, God that bang the book made didn't help my head any, suddenly a sharp pain shot through my eyes and the lights in the class dimmed then flickered back, crap okay they can think what they want I need those aspirin.

"Teacher can I go to the nurse, please?"

"Why now Harper?"

"My head I need some aspirin."

"Fine, come on I'll write you a note," He said moving to his desk and started writing out the note "Maybe I should make a note to tell the nurse to call your sister about all your headaches its not normal to have them so often." He said handing me the note.

_'You don't know how right you are bub.'_ I thought taking the note and walking down the hall to the nurse I hoped the aspirin would help I didn't know what to do if they didn't work, Perri was doing her best with this... issue but she knew as much as I did and that was really next to nothing. Pushing the nurses' door open she looked up and sighed held out her hand and took the note looking it over she set it on her desk and stood up.

"Okay, Harper you need to tell your sister about these headaches because I can't give you anymore aspirin after this." she said as she handed me two and a little cup of water.

"I know but she has so much to worry about now and I just," I shrugged and tossed the pills to the back of my throat and downed the water.

"Well she loves you and she can't help you if she doesn't know if anything is wrong with you. Also I don't think her getting a call from the school nurse about her sisters constant headaches is the way she'll want to find out, now how about you?" she asked.

"Yeah, guess you're right, can I stay here and take a nap until the meds kick in?"

"Yeah, grab a cot and get some sleep kido."

"Thanks you're awesome nurse lady." I said going to the cot farthest to the wall and curled up trying to keep the lights from flickering, blowing, or anything else bad from happening.

XXXXXXX

Standing in front of the abandon building I was hit with a since of nostalgia how long did I live here with the crew doing heists, petty crimes, time in juvenile it all seemed like good times then but now it's a reminder of who I have to go back to being. Shaking my head I climbed in the window and made my way to the fifth floor, getting there I didn't see LeBeau but I saw a group of boys two thin brown haired boys, a heavy set boy and a stick thin boy with silver hair I didn't know them but they might know where LeBeau was. So I went the best way possible right to the point.

"Hey where's LeBeau?" At my voice the boys jumped and looked at me.

"So you're the girl we were told about, kinda cute." The silver boy said as he cocked his head.

"Shut up, we're supposed to give you this if you showed up." said one of the brown haired boys the one wearing a brown jacket he held out a playing card the two of spades.

"Thanks." I muttered taking the card from him and flipped it over written on the card was an address, sighing I shoved the card in my pocket thanked the pretty much useless boys and left.

_'The Capona, seventh floor, room number 5 this man is driving me crazy he's my only hope and he's making me run around town to find him.'_ I thought to myself, granted he didn't know that fact but still it made me feel better to blame him. After a twenty minute walk I came upon the hotel _'Holy crap this place is nice maybe leaving the thieving business was a bad idea' _I mused looking up at the brick and marble hotel, walking up to the doors, the door man nodded and opened the doors for me walking in I looked around spotting the elevators I made my way over hit the up button and waited. The doors dinged and opened I waited as a flow of people got off and I stepped on with a few others, pressing my floor button the elevator jerked then moved up stopping at two other floors before finally stopping at mine, getting off I wandered down the hall and stopped, looking at the copper 5 attached to the mahogany door. This was it, when I knocked on that door I was going to undo two years of hard work, my two year semi crime free life was going to tumble down around me and I'd be left standing with a ton of cash or a huge jail sentence. My hand hovered over the door as I fought with myself, it was this or nothing, go down fighting or just lay down and take it. Taking a deep breath my knuckles hit the door once, twice, three times then fell back to my side and I waited, listening I heard soft foot falls and the latch was thrown and the door opened. Well my day got a little better standing in front of me in a pair of jeans wet hair and a towel draped over his shoulders was LeBeau, '_Mmm, no concentrate girl, concentrate.' _I thought then looked up to LeBeau's face.

"Are you gonna let me in LeBeau?" I walked in as he stepped back then shut the door behind me.

"So did you change your mind about de kiss?" He asked over my shoulder.

"No, I came to find out more about that job." I said pulling of my hoodie and sitting on the tan leather couch LeBeau sank down next to me and seemed to think my words over.

"Why dis sudden change of heart chere? Not that Remy ain't happy jus wonderin'."

"What is the item and how much will you get?" At my straight forward question he smiled and leaned back into the couch.

"Ah it's every woman's dream chere a diamon' an Remy gets half the profit." Was his easy reply.

"Mmm, if I help I want half."

"Half!" He gasped sitting up straight and looking at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Yeah, half as in half of your half." I said looking at him with a straight face.

"Now come on chere how bout 70/40 an a kiss from Remy?"

"No can do LeBeau. I need the money and you need my help so take it or leave it." I said throwing all my cards on the table and held his gaze _'Please, please take it.'_ I chanted in my head while keeping my poker face.

"Well," He started reaching out to cup my cheek "Jus cuz it's you Remy will do it, 50/50 an we'll take bout da kiss." with that he stood up his fingers sliding over my cheek "Remy needs a shirt then we talk 'bout the heist." He said walking away. Sad at the fact that he was putting a shirt on I pouted slightly _'Ugh, God this is sad getting all worked up over a shirtless LeBeau, now I'm pouting because he's putting a shirt on. Man I need help.'_ I was pulled out of my thoughts when he came back.

"Chere."

"Hmm." looking over I saw him walk back in pulling a tan shirt over his head.

"It's called the Lau diamon' an its bein' held in the natural history museum fo' taday only, there sposed to take it to another one tomorrow but it'll be in better hands by then." he said

"So how are we going to do this?"

"First we need ta do some recon find where all da cameras is, see if they any good access points, see if they gonna be any heavy security, an most important look fo' that pretty, pretty diamon'." He said ticking the list off on his fingers.

"When do we start?" I asked.

"Mmmm," humming he looked me over "Right after Remy gets you a tighter shirt, can't be stealthy in that sweater ma cherie."

Looking down I realized I was still wearing the clothes he saw me in yesterday my warm, baggy gray and black stripped sweater and my semi baggy jeans and my old ratty sneakers. "Yeah guess you're right it's been awhile since I've done one of these gonna need a refresher course."

"Don't worry Remy will teach y' now bout that shirt." He mused and walked down the hall standing I followed reaching his room he walked to a dresser and opened it rummaging around he finally pulled out a shirt it was a black tank top. "Here we go dis should work it's the smallest one Remy's got." handing me the shirt he smiled. "Bathrooms cross the hall and when you come out Remy'll have a surprise fo' ya." nodding I went to change into the shirt. and wondering what the surprise would be I shut and locked the door then switched from my sweater to the tank top then pulled my sweater back on going back to the bedroom LeBeau was sitting on his bed twirling something in his hands, looking up he smiled and tossed it to me. Catching it I looked down and smiled at the small sleek six inch metal bar in my hands.

"LeBeau you never struck me as the sentimental type, I can't believe you kept this old thing." I said looking at him.

"It was Remys first gift to you of course he would keep it."

"Wonder if I still know how to use this thing." I muttered as I let it slid through my hand and gripped the base and ran my thumb over the top and gave a flick of my wrist as the staff extended and clicked into place I couldn't help but smile at the feel of it in my hands again. I never realized how much I missed it as I gave it a lazy spin and felt the weight of it, then setting the base on the floor next to me and leaned my weight into it. "Well I think I remember it fine."

"That's good chere, here." He tossed me something else catching it I saw it was the holster for the Bo.

"Aww, LeBeau you know what a lady really wants." I cooed as I pressed the flat button on the top of my Bo and it retracted back to its portable size slipping it into the holster I strapped it to my thigh, stamping my foot on the floor to make sure it wouldn't slide down I cinched it a little tighter then smiled in satisfaction and looked back at LeBeau. "So what are you waiting for, let's go steal a diamond." I smiled.

XXXXXXX

"This isn't what I had in mind LeBeau." I grouched as we stood side by side in the middle of the Natural history museum looking at the old items behind thick panes of glass or hanging from the ceiling from thin metal wires.

"Call me Remy mi amor, it's no fun if y' don't play da part." He said gripping my hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"This part of the mission sucks don't you think so mon coeur?" I asked saying the last part sarcastically.

"Dis is da most important part."

"I know, it's just so boring." I whined as I took inventory on where all the security cameras were and how many there was. From what I saw this place wasn't very worried about being robbed I only saw seven security cameras in the room with the diamond.

"N'ting is every boring wit y' round ma tresor." He said tugging me closer as an older couple walked past and I heard them say something about young love and how French men were so romantic and how lucky I was to have him. Rolling my eyes at the comments I let LeBeau lead me around the rest of the museum as we took in all the security or better yet the lack there of, this hiest would be so easy it almost felt wrong to rob them, almost. After another hour of wandering and getting all the information we needed we made our way to the exit once outside I looked at the laminated paper taped to the huge glass doors_**. 'Closing at 5:30 today for new water pipes'**_ This was just getting easier smiling at the paper we walked across the street to a small coffee shop.

"So the security isn't very tight I only saw seven cameras in the diamond room and there was only one security guard in there but he'll more than likely be switched out with someone else when they close." I said as we sat at a table, a small bubbly girl came and took our order then bounced away.

"More N' likely an Remy didn't see no movement sensors fo' dat room either so we ain't gonna have to move slow, they was also a pane glass window on da ceiling we could use as a access point ta get in." He added and smiling at the girl who set our coffee down.

"So do you have what we need to get this thing done?"

"Of course chere who do y' think y' talkin' too?" he said patting the back pack by his feet.

"Mmmm. Just making sure LeBeau." I answered sipping my coffee checking the clock on the wall I saw it was noon and sighed.

"Da clouds don't look to good." Looking out the window to my left I saw he was right the sky was turning a darker more dreary color than the normal October dull I hoped it didn't rain it would be so much colder and I would have to run around in just the tank top LeBeau gave me because my sweater and hoodie were too big and would just get in my way during the heist.

"Yeah, hope it don't rain, it'll make everything harder." I mused then cursed thirty minutes later when the first rain drops hit the window.

"It should stop fo' we gotta do anyting, cherie." LeBeau said trying to console me it didn't work but I smiled and nodded sipping more of my coffee and looking out the window as the rain came down harder.

XXXXXXX

Sitting behind his desk Charles Xavier opened his eyes after searching for the telepathic disturbance he was finally able to pinpoint its location and focus on the mutant who was causing it, he was surprised to find it was a small girl maybe no more than twelve. With her power as it was she could quickly become a danger to herself and those around her, he had to send a team to collect the child but first he need to collect more information about her, he needed to speak to McCoy and get him to find some files on the girl. Ten minutes later he found the man he was looking for sitting in front of a bank of computers typing something out and muttering to himself, smiling Xavier waited until McCoy was done then spoke.

"Hank I need you to find a file for me."

"Sure who for?" he asked turning back to his computers hands poised to find the file.

"Her name is Harper Miller I need some information on her it seems she is a mutant with telepathic abilities her powers are starting to manifest and I have been sensing bursts of fluctuating powers I am assuming it is her we need to find her before her power overwhelms her." He said answering his friend.

"Okay give me a few and I can have all the information you need on her." He answered as his fingers flew over the keys as he hacked into file after file after fifteen minutes he let out a little 'ha' and turning to Xavier he smiled clicked one final key and the computer screens filled with information about the girl in question from her birth date, social security number, school records, hospital records the whole shebang.

"Thank you Hank." As he read over the information he saw that she had a brother and an older step sister, "Hank can you pull up the information about the brother and step sister?"

"Yeah." After a few more minutes the brothers information popped up not much to say about him he was five attended kindergarten at the same school as his sister and he more than likely had a mutation also then with a ding the step sisters information popped up. Her file was much more intriguing dropped out of high school in her last year, works at a local diner, adopted her brother and sister, had numerous aliases, and a very impressive juvenile file, but it didn't seem as if she had gotten in anymore trouble since she had her siblings under her care. If she had this kind of record and he had his team retrieve the younger ones the sister would have to be brought along too or she could pose a major obstacle in her sisters' powers.

"Hank one more thing call Scott and Jean down here please."

"No problem." He said picking up a small phone and punching in a few numbers.

When the doors slid open Xavier turned his wheelchair around to look at his two students "Scott, Jean I have found a new recruit her name is Harper Miller I need you to retrieve her and her younger brother from their school. The young girl seems to have a telepathic ability and cannot control it or she is starting to lose her control over it we need to bring her here to help her gain total control over her power."

"What school?" Jean asked.

"Bayville elementary here are their pictures." he said handing her the print outs.

"Yes, professor but why are we bringing her brother?" Scott asked.

"If his sister has a mutation it is also likely that her brother has one too, also he's only five we can't leave him on his own."

"Right."

"Oh, yes one more thing."

"Yes, professor?" Jean said stopping in her tracks looking back at him.

"Contact Logan and tell him he's to retrieve their older sister Agnes Thompson I'll have Hank send him her information to his cell phone."

Scott smirked knowing Logan hated being sent on 'pick up missions' "Will do professor."

"Be careful you two."

"We're going to get two little kids how hard can it be Professor." Scott said flippantly as he followed Jean out the doors.

XXXXXXX

Finally school was over I only had to go to four classes and my head had stopped hurting walking down the hall toward Colts kindergarten class I stepped around other kids running to get home and others complaining about the fine sprinkle of rain. At least it had stopped pouring that was good for me and Colton seeing that we had a twelve block walk home and Clots short legs made the trek twice as long, shifting my backpack I walked into Colton's classroom and waved at his teacher who smiled at me.

"Harper!" Colton yelled running up to me.

"Hello Harper Colton was telling the class about his new pet spider." She said as she marked on a few papers with a red pen.

"Yeah, he found it yesterday." I said helping him put on his coat.

"He found it?"

"Yeah it's a tarantula we found it in our apartment so I think it escaped from one of the other tenants." I told her zipping Colton's coat and pulling his hat on, and handing him his backpack.

"Oh well that's nice, be sure to wash your hands after you hold it thought spiders are very dirty and can make you sick if you put your hands in your mouth or near your face after handling one." She said, making me wonder how she knew that, then I remembered she was a teacher.

"Um, Okay well come on Colton." I said taking his hand and walking from the class room.

"Harper will Perri be home?"

"No she'll be at work Colt you know that she's off Saturdays and Sundays so she can spend those days with us." I said shaking my head at him.

"Oh, but I wanted to show her my pitcher."

"You mean picture Colt, a pitcher is something you put Kool-Aid in." I corrected as we crossed the yard.

"Hey!" Turning in the direction of the yell I saw two people walking towards us a woman with shoulder length red hair in a white coat with a fur trimmed hood and a man wearing black sunglasses and a long tan coat with short rusty brown hair. As they got closer I pushed Colton behind me and gripped his hand tighter they stopped a few feet away, so as not to seem like a threat more than likely but I still didn't trust them that was Perri's biggest rule, trust no one.

"What do you want?" I asked getting to the point something else Perri had taught me, be direct don't beat around the bush.

"My name is Jean and this is my friend Scott." Said the red head as she motioned to herself and her friend "Were here to talk you to our Institute it's a school."

"We already have a school we don't need your school." I said stepping back.

"Your sister sent us to pick you up, Harper." Scott said looking at me or at least I think so.

"What's her name?"

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"What is our sisters' name?" I demanded looking at him.

"Agnes." He said and I smirked.

_'I knew it'_ I yelled mentally "Liar my sister hates her name she would have told you her name was Perri!" I yelled making a few parents and teachers look at us.

"Listen Harper you have to come with us." He said stepping toward us.

"No we don't go away!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling."

"Okay I'll stop yelling." I said then sucked in a breath and screamed "Help, help he's trying to take me and my little brother!"

"Damn it hush kid." but it was too late a few of the teachers where coming over and also some fathers.

"Hey what are you doing to those kids?" a man yelled taking the chance I gripped Colton's hand and ran dragging him with me bolting across the street I glanced over my shoulder to see the woman calming the crowd down somehow.

"Har- Harper sow down." Colton gasped out stumbling over his feet.

"Come on Colt we gotta run those people are after us." I urged but slowed to a jog, looking over my shoulder again I saw that they had got away from the mini mob and were following us at a moderate pace.

"Crap, sorry Colt we gotta run again." I muttered as I took off pulling him with me, we only got a block before he tripped his hand slipping from mine and he hit the sidewalk. "Colt are you okay?" I asked as he sat up tears in hs eyes.

"Ow, Harper I falled." He cried holding out his skinned palms.

"Sorry buddy." _'How are we going to get away he's so slow'_ then "Of course I'm so stupid Colton piggy back ride get on now." I said tossing my backpack to the sidewalk and crouching down as Colton climbed onto my back. Gripping his legs I felt him tighten his hold around my neck and I was running again this time not worrying about my little brother falling behind or us getting caught. I ran across streets dodging cars, making them slam on breaks, having adults grab for me as I ran into traffic but I knew what I was doing avoiding cars was second nature for me now from the times I ran from shop owners for stealing. Getting to our building I shoved open the doors and ran up the five flights of stairs and to our door dropping Colton to his feet I dug my key out of my pocket jammed it in the door and shoved it open and pushed Colton in then followed slamming the door behind us grabbing his hand I drug him down the hall and to the bedroom shutting the door I shoved him in the closet.

"Colt we're gonna play a game," I panted out and he nodded to scared to talk "Okay I want you to be really, really quiet okay and keep this door shut no matter what." I said moving to shut the closet door.

"Harper wait!" looking at him he was crying "I scared." hugging him I kissed his forehead.

"I know Colt that's why you have to stay in there, so shush." I said as he scooted to the back of the closet and I shut the door.

Looking around the room I saw Perri's baseball bat leaning in the corner snatching it up I went to the bedroom door, opened it and listened it took about ten minutes but I heard voices then our front door opened and the woman called out.

"Hello, Harper, we really aren't going to hurt you we're just trying to help." She said.

_'Che like I'm gonna answer you lady.'_ I thought and pressed back against the wall as they walked down the hall.

"Jean this isn't working maybe we should call the professor and have him come talk to her."

"No, its okay Scott she's just scared and trying to protect her brother we'll get through to her."

_'That's what you think psycho.'_ I thought rolling my eyes. Then poised the bat at the door was pushed open once a brown shoe hit the carpet I swung the bat with a yell. Whacking one of them I ran to the other side of the room holding the bat in front of me.

"Scott are you alright!" Jean asked kneeling next to her friend who was on his knees arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Get the hell out!" I yelled pointing the bat at them.

"Harper we only want to help you."

"You can help by leaving!" I said my head was starting to hurt.

"We can't do that." Stupid annoying woman then she shocked me. "I know about your headaches Harper and the things that happen with them."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled "I'm just like you I went through the same thing and I was just as scared as you but Professor Xavier helped me and he wants to do the same for you."

"Why?" I couldn't stop it before it was past my lips.

"It's what he does he helps mutants control their powers." She said helping her friend to his feet.

"How does he know I need help?" I asked and my head throbbed making me wince.

"He felt it." she answered like that explained it all.

"I don't understand why," A sharp pain shot through my head and the light in the bedroom flickered. _'I need my aspirin'_ I thought. "If- If you want to help get me the aspirin from the bathroom and water." I said gripping the left side of my head with the hand not holding the bat out.

Watching as Jean left to get the aspirin and water Scott leaned against the wall one arm resting over his stomach as he watched me. God my head was pounding it never hurt this bad or this quickly before maybe it was the rush of adrenaline mixed with running to my house from school, playing real life Frogger with my baby brother on my back, and topped off with the raw fear I had felt. Yeah I'll chalk it up to that, rubbing my forehead I moaned.

"Here." Jean said walking in holding out the aspirin and water.

Looking at her I walked forward taking the pills and tossing them in my mouth I took the water and downed it, then another pain shot through my head and the lights flickered again then blew feeling someone grab my shoulders I opened my eyes to see Jean kneeling in front of me.

"Look into my eyes and concentrate Harper breath, in, out." I did what she said. "Good girl that's good keep breathing like that it'll ease the pain." She said.

"This Professor he- he can help me right?" I asked looking at her she nodded "And I can bring my brother and our sister will be there too?" I asked again.

"Yes another friend of ours went to get her." Hearing Scott snort at the word friend I wondered who they sent to get Perri "I...Okay we'll go."

"That's so good to hear." Jean said smiling she looked at Scott who nodded and left the room.

"Just know this if you lied to me I have enough control over my powers to give you and your institute big problems." I said moving to the closet opening it I dropped to my knees "Colt come on buddy its safe now."

"Harper!" He yelled flying out of the closet wrapping his arms around me and crying.

"It's okay Colt." I said petting his hair. "Come on we're going to meet Perri with her new... friends." I said standing up with Colt in my arms, turning I looked at Jean and nodded.

"Come on Scott went to get the car." She said nodding I followed her, Colton clinging to me and sniffing.

XXXXXXXX

Pan) So I totally had to cut if off here of this chapter would have been over 13,000 words, haha.

Pan) Well who loves Harper yet? I based her of my Niece.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pan) Chapter 3, just gonna say the whole heist scene I doubt it would work like this but whatever I saw it in an old movie can't remember what it's called though. Oh, and I still own nothing.**

**XXXXXXX**

It was time the sun was just setting and the museum was closed, as me and LeBeau made our way around the museum it would be easy enough to scale the sides the mason work was rough with just enough space for decent foot and hand holds. We picked the best spot it was covered by the thick tree line, we started our heist checking my Bo and pulling on the black leather gloves LeBeau bought I looked over at him and nodded gripping the first hand hold I hoisted myself up, found a good foot hold and started my way up with LeBeau following me to grab the same holds. It only took about eight minutes to climb the near two story building pulling myself over the side of the museum I collapsed onto my back panting and flexing my fingers, man was I out of shape for this kind of thing two years of not being a thief really shows. As LeBeau pulled himself up he smirked at me, rolling my eyes I stuck my tongue out childishly at him then got to my feet and moved toward the glass sunroof window. Pulling my hair up into a ponytail I pulled off my hoodie and sweater and I grabbed the black ski mask from my back pocket and pulled it down but not over my face, LeBeau crouched down by me and handed me a small case slipping it into my back pocket I grabbed the harness out of the pack and pulled it on snapping it closed and LeBeau hooked the rope up to the harness. Pulling a small battery powered drill from the bag I stood over the window and drilled ten small holes in the glass setting the drill aside I rooted around and found the glass cutter pointing LeBeau slid his fingers into the holes I drilled then I cut out a hole I could fit through, pulling the glass away he set it aside and I slid the glass cutter into my front pocket.

"Ready chere?"

"Yep." I said pulling the mask down over my face as LeBeau handed me the most important part of our arsenal a paintball gun smiling I slid through the hole and LeBeau lowered me down slowly as I took aim and blinded the cameras, tugging on the rope I hit the floor a few seconds later and unhooked the rope and slung the paintball gun around my shoulder and made my way to the diamond. It was beautiful, it was a light blue, crystal clear and huge at least the size of my fist and in about two minutes it would be mine, checking over the case I groaned of course it was on a pressure sensor rolling my eyes I pulled the glass cutter from my pocket placed my hand on top of the case and drew the cutter down the glass and cursed shoving the cutter back in my pocket, fucking bullet proof glass. Pulling the small case from my back pocket I snapped it open and pulled a small, flat item from it and hoped this would work, technology had gotten better in the two years I had been out of the game. Slowly I shimmied the metal between the glass and the base of the marble case then pressed down to hold down the sensor then with my other arm I used my elbow to push the case back then slid my fingers under it gripping the case I lifted it and placed it on the ground smiling I grabbed the diamond and picked it up and was met with and ear piercing screech.

_'SHIT the diamond was on a sensor too!'_ I yelled in my head shoving the diamond in the small pouch at my side as I ran to the rope and hooked myself back up no sooner had I hooked the rope back I was being pulled up, good thing I was so light. Reaching the hole I reached up and LeBeau helped pull me into the night air I heard the guards yelling below, unhooking I ripped off the mask shoved it and the small file case into the backpack, broke down the paintball gun and shoved it in the pack too snatching my sweater I yanked it on then grabbed my hoodie LeBeau had the pack zipped and over his shoulder.

"You ready chere?" Before I could answer he grabbed me around the waist and jumped off the building landing on a tree branch then dropping to the ground then we were running. "Wat happened cherie?"

"The damned diamond was on a sensor too." I said pulling the pouch from my side and tossing it to him he caught it with ease.

"Mmm, I believe we should go our separate ways, non?"

"Yeah, but you're the distraction so I can play it off." I answered.

"As y' wish." Smiling I reached a path that lead to the street and slowed to a jog as soon I was on the sidewalk the museum guards and cops were yelling at me then LeBeau bolted past then stopped pulling something from his trench coat.

"First we charge the card like so," he said as a pale pink light covered the card. "and then boom," He smiled flipping the card to my left and the resulting blast knocked me off balance and I stumbled to the side and into the trees sitting up I was quickly surrounded by three cops pointing guns at me_. 'My turn'_

"That- that was a mutant it attacked me!" I cried out as tears came to my eyes and I shivered.

"Miss you need to come with us that man just stole a very valuable item." one of the policemen said holstering his gun and the others followed suit.

Sniffing I stood slowly "An-and you th-think I helped that monster." I said in spite.

"We just need to clear you miss you understand." He said motioning for me to move to the police car, sniffing I wrapped my arms around my waist and followed.

XXXXXXX

An hour and ten minutes later I was done being processed and I was sitting in the holding area with a drunk, a junkie and a pickpocket they took all my things except my sweater lucky thing too it was the only thing hiding the harness I was still wearing.

"Miss. Thompson." Looking up a heavyset policeman was standing there I stood and followed him to his desk he sat and motioned to a chair, sitting I waited.

"So Miss. Thompson why were you out on such a cold night?"

"Jogging sir."

"In this weather?"

"Yes, sir. The weather is no excuse for not exercising besides my dad always said that cold air is good for your lungs." I lied.

"Mmmm, so what would this be?" He said placing my Bo staff on his desk.

"It's for self-defense a girl can't be too careful you know."

"That's true but what worries us is this Miss. Thompson." He said dropping a half inch thick folder on his desk.

'Shit'

"This is your juvenile file and it's pretty extensive from trespassing, breaking and entering, vagrancy, assault. It's not good Miss. Thompson. The only good thing in this file is that you haven't added anything to it in a little over two years, why is that?" He asked tapping his fingers on the folder.

"I started taking care of my brother and sister after our parents died."

"Your file doesn't say anything about siblings."

"There step siblings' sir." I said lying again.

"Ah, well Miss. Thompson during the first part of our investigation we haven't found anything connecting you to the robbery so you're free to go with your uncle." He said standing up and sliding me my Bo and its holster.

"Thank- did you say my uncle?" I asked looking at the cop as I strapped my holster to my thigh.

"Yes dear he's at the front desk you can pick your coat up there as well, have a nice night." Then he walked away.

"Yeah." I muttered. Was LeBeau that stupid, no he couldn't be then who the hell was the cop talking about reaching the front desk I talked to the woman who retrieved my hoodie, and other person effects pulling my hoodie on I turned and scanned the people sitting or standing not seeing LeBeau I shook my head and headed for the door.

"There you are kid." Turning toward the gruff voice I saw a tall, bulky dark haired man leaning against the wall.

'The hell is he?' I thought then he pushed off the wall and I saw his face.

"Coffee man?"

"Come on." He said gripping my wrist in a iron hand and pulled me from the police station.

_'The hell was he here for? How did he know I was here? Oh my god what if he's... NO!'_ once we were on the sidewalk his grip loosened enough for me to rip my arm from him, "Who the hell are you? What do you want?" I yelled.

"Stop yellin' I was sent to get you."

"Sent by who?" I was not going back, no way in hell.

"You'll see when we get there now come on." He said waving to a motorcycle.

I wasn't going anywhere with him, shifting my weight he saw this too because he turned and gave me a look of annoyance "Kid don't you dare run."

Run I did and as fast as I could too I vaguely hear something that sounded like 'damn it' but didn't stop to find out if that's what it was but the roar of an engine made my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach as the roar got closer so did the tree line of a park. Putting on an extra burst of speed I flew into the trees and down a path deeper into the park splashing through puddles as I went. I didn't know what park it was so I couldn't really direct myself I was running blindly in a thickly forested park with a huge man on a motorcycle chasing me, my life was strange. Reaching a tree I stopped and leaned against it and panted the cold air hurting my lungs the whole 'cold air is good for your lungs' quote I gave the cop was a crock of shit I just blurted out, finally breathing got easier standing up I looked around. I needed to get home, stepping away from the tree the sound of crunching leaves caught my attention looking toward the sound I saw the biker man step out of the shadows. Man did he look pissed, I wasn't gonna stick around I turned to run but he was faster than I gave him credit for and he grabbed the hood of my red hoodie gasping I twisted my arms out of it and spun towards him, he wasn't going to let me run. Reaching down I grabbed my Bo staff, pulled it from the holster ran my thumb over the button and gave my wrist a flick and it extended to its full six foot length, no time like the present to see if I still remembered how to use this thing. Dropping into the most basic style I waited, watching him he looked at me and raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Look kid I'm not here to fight you, I'm just on a pick up errand to take you to the old man."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, and if you won't fight me then you're gonna get hurt." I said switching my stance sliding my left foot back I held my Bo in front of me gripping it one handed I started to spin it taking it to the left side then the right in a figure eight motion as I spun it I moved toward the biker man. Hoping he didn't know anything about Bojustu I moved in fast striking out at his torso connecting he grunted and doubled over then following through I brought the back end of the Bo up and around landing a solid hit to the side of his head. Then spinning the staff in my left hand I snapped it up under my arm in another stance and waited, what happened next shocked me he started laughing then he looked up with a giant smirk on his face.

"Fine kid you wanna fight we'll fight." He said cracking his neck then he clenched his fists and the metal claws that sprouted from the joins between his knuckles made me flinch back. "Your move girl."

Watching him I started with the same stance and the same spin, moving in on him I moved in with a thrust to his torso pulled back short and swiped at his feet he jumped away landing with only enough time to move to avoid getting my Bo jammed through his eye. With another spin I bought the Bo from the left to smack him in the side connecting I twisted my body and brought the Bo up smacking him under the chin. Spinning again I jumped back as he swiped at me, growling at me he dropped his hands to the sides crouched and ran, gripping my staff I blocked high as he brought his left clawed hand down waiting for the jolt of a stopped attack I gasped when he sliced my Bo in half, two small chunks hit the ground as the two larger parts still in my hands fell to my sides, shifting my hold on them I changed my stance holding the pieces near the ends I held one in front of me at chest level the other down at my side. Now it was time to just wing it I didn't know how to use duel weapons and my Bo was just chopped in half, waiting for him to make the first move I watched as he moved then he lunged ducking down I avoided the first swing then jumped away from the second and the third then out of instinct when he swung again I brought the staff in my left hand up and it was sliced in half. Tossing the now useless weapon in my left hand away I spun the other in my right hand_. 'This isn't working those claws of his are too strong I'm going to lose or die, neither of those are acceptable options so there's only one thing to do.'_ Spinning the staff in my hand I shot my hand forward sending the staff at his face as he knocked it away, I ran. The farther I got into the park the thicker the trees got as I ran I found myself really, really missing LeBeau he never would have let his Bo get chopped in half and he wouldn't be running away either. Then again he was a nut seeing a larger tree I ducked behind it, leaning against it my breath came out in little puffs, then I noticed I was shaking weather it was from being cold or from fear I didn't know. Rubbing my hands up and down my arms I listened for my stalker, I hid behind the tree for a good ten minutes and heard nothing, slowly I made my way back to the path and started walking, wanting out of the park and into some warm clothes. I screamed when my arm was grabbed in a vice like grip turning I saw my stalker and felt the urge to cry, I was defenseless, weaponless, cold as hell, and defiantly not as strong as him but my fight or flight instinct kicked in and I drew my free fist back and swung nailing him right in the face, if he hadn't been holding my arm I would have dropped to the ground it felt like I punched a brick wall! Fight didn't work so my baser instinct was to run struggling to get away I clawed, kicked, punched whatever finally he let go, losing my balance I stumbled back falling on my butt in the wet grass looking at him he ran a hand through his hair then leaned against a tree.

"Look I've already told you I ain't gonna hurt ya'." He barked "Wonder if the others had this much trouble with your brother and sister." He muttered patting his pockets down then huffing when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"W-what do you mean."

Looking at me "Your brother and sister are at the institute where you're supposed to be going."

"Why do you have them?" I demanded, all sense of self-preservation gone.

"To help the girl control her power."

"You- you want to help Harper?"

"That's what I've been tryin' to say but you ran off before I could tell ya'."

"I- I want to go to them, now." I said standing up and walked toward him slowly as he pushed off the tree I stopped and watched as he walked in front of me then I followed rubbing my arms the whole time.

Getting to the street I saw his bike and my hoodie picking it up off the sidewalk I sighed it was as wet as my sweater, groaning I went to pull it on and jumped when it was taken from me and replaced by a large black jacket looking at it then up at the man holding it out I saw he was only wearing a tee shirt, shaking my head.

"Just take the damn thing kid before you freeze." He said tossing in over my head.

Pulling it off my head I pulled it on reveling in the remaining warmth that still clung to it from... from? "What's your name, I can't keep calling you Coffee man or Biker guy."

"Logan." He said shoving my hoodie and the remains of my Bo staff -he must of picked it all up before following me- into a bag on the side of the bike then pulled out a helmet "here put this on." with that he tossed it at me, fumbling with it I gripped it in my hands then pulled it on then inched towards the bike. "Come on kid I ain't got all day, its cold out."

"Uh, can you drive that thing." at the indignant look he gave me I fixed my question "I- I mean with me riding on it too?"

"Done it before, quite stalling and get on." swallowing the lump in my throat I climbed onto the bike "Hold on or you'll fall off." looking for what he told me "Kid your hopeless give me your hands." doing as he said I was pulled forward and my arms were wrapped around his waist. "Now don't let go, kid."

"Perri."

"Huh?"

"My name, it's Perri."

"Your file says its-" I cut him off.

"No, don't say it I hate my name its awful." feeling him shake from laughter I went to retort but he started the bike and gunned it squeaking I gripped him tighter and shut my eyes shoving my face into his back as the wind whipped by, I decided I didn't like motorcycles. Finally we stopped and the engine was cut off detaching myself from Logan I climbed off the bike took off the helmet and handed it to him then looked at where we were it was huge I didn't have time to take it in because my guide was walking away jogging to catch up I ran my fingers through my hair assuming the bike ride did a number on it. As Logan pushed open the front doors I heard talking, laughing, and a number of other things as I followed Logan I looked into some rooms we passed one was obviously a rec room as I saw a pool table, T.V's, games and kids crowed in there also I noticed people watching me. Feeling suddenly self-conscious I pulled the big jacket closer around me and scampered up to Logan's side he looked over but didn't comment on it after an elevator ride two floors up and a trip to the end of a hall we stopped.

"Here we are kid." with that he pushed the doors open, I expected to be tackled by Harper and Colton, not to see a man sitting behind a desk and a red head and a man in sunglasses.

"Ahh, Logan I see you found her." the old man said folding his hands on the desk.

"Yeah, caught her is more like it, kid runs like a deer."

"Where are my kids?" I asked.

"They are down the hall eating dinner, I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind Agnes." shuttering at the name I sighed.

"Perri, call me Perri."

"Alright Perri then, I want to talk to you about Harper."

"Why, and who are you?"

"My name is Charles Xavier and this is my school it's for people with... special needs like Harper possible young Colton and you my dear." he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, I'm more than sure you've seen Logan's claws since he had to chase you down and you must have noticed when lights would flicker, or blow when Harper got headaches or too upset." he said a knowing smile on his lips "I'm here to help those with these powers to be able to control them better so the power does not overwhelm them, that is what I want to do for Harper."

"I-" It was in Harpers best interest that she stay here, if he could do something for her that I couldn't and Colton what if he was like Harper I wouldn't be able to help them so, "Okay." I said looking at the floor, "Can I at least say goodbye to them I don't want them thinking I abandoned them."

"What do you mean you can stay here too, I did say this was a refuge for mutants." I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me. "Even those who don't want to admit it."

"Why is she wearing your jacket Logan?" looking over I saw it was Glasses who spoke.

"She was freezing from gettin' wet from the grass." was his reply.

"Huh?"

"He kicked my ass and in the process I got soaked from falling on the ground but I got in a few good hits too." I said "Now can I see my kids?"

"Of course Jean if you will." Xavier said nodding his head. The red head walked out, I watched her leave my eyes never left the door and few minutes later the door burst open and Colton and Harper ran to me Colton gripped both of my legs in a death grip and shoved his face into the side of my hip while Harper latched onto my waist burring her face in my ribs. Hugging them both I smiled they looked fine then Colton looked up at me teary eyes.

"Perri Harper pinch me."

"Only cuz you kept trying to blab everything I told you to shut up like, a million times." She said looking at him.

Yeah there fine, "Harper you shouldn't pinch your brother and Colt you need to listen when Harp tells you something." I said sighing.

"Perri we go home now?" Questioned Colton.

"Well I have a question for you two," I said looking at them they had finally let go and were standing in front of me "Do you guys like it here?"

"It's fun!" Colt said, typical Colton answer.

"It's okay Mr. Xavier and Miss. Gray helped me with my headaches I haven't had one since we got here after school and most of the other kids here are nice and they actually have hot water all the time." Harper said smiling then she gave me an odd look "You're not gonna leave us are you!"

"No, Perri don' leave!" Colt said grabbing my legs again.

"I'm not leaving you," I said patting his head "I've been talking to Mr. Xavier and he wants to know if we want to stay here so him and Miss. Gray can help Harper with her power." I said looking at Harper then at Colton.

"If Perri not leave I stay." Colton said still hugging my leg.

"I- I don't," Harper started then looked around the room at everyone her eyes staying on the man with the sunglasses, my mouth moved faster than my brain.

"What did you do to my kids?" I said glaring at him.

"No, Perri he didn't," Harper blurted then scuffed the toe of her shoe on the floor "I kinda, sorta hit him in the gut with your baseball bat." she said looking at the floor, before I could say anything a gruff laugh echoed around the room.

"You got beat up by a little girl, nice One-eye, nice." Logan said.

"Shut up she surprised me, she was around a corner in a bl-" he stopped. Looking over at Logan I saw a smirk creep over his face.

"In a blind spot." he said then 'One-eye' huffed and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry about him Harper it was all in self-defense and Scott knows that and holds nothing against you." Jean said smiling at Harper.

"Then okay, yeah I guess staying here won't be bad."

"Well I guess we're gonna stay then." I said looking at Xavier who gave a small smile.

"So you need new clothes and bedrooms I-" He was cut off by Colton.

"I stay wit Perri!" He whined gripping my leg tighter and glaring at Xaiver, Harper scuffled before putting in her two cents.

"I- I want to stay with Perri and Colton."

"That can be arranged you can have one of the teachers rooms and we'll move two more beds in there." He said.

"Perri?"

"Yeah, Harp?"

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?"

Laughing I looked at her, "No, I think we deserve a three day weekend besides I'll have to find a way to get you guys there."

"Well Perri we can discuss all that tomorrow, now if you want you can eat or Jean can take and find you all some clothes and show you to your room and I'll have two more beds moved there."

"I think clothes and bed would be good." I said finally realizing how awful I must look wet, dirty and wearing the coat of a man I've known for a matter of maybe two hours, remembering this I looked at him and he waved me off.

"Keep it I'll get it later I gotta feeling Ima be the one moving the beds anyways." He said looking at Xavier who gave a knowing smile.

"Well I should take you to get some new clothes." Jean said smiling, nodding I pried Colton off my leg and took his hand and followed Jean out the door with Harper on my heels.

As we walked Jean chatted about the school, students, classes the different types of mutants and how each student was different and how we wouldn't be judged because we were all the same. Finally she stopped and pushed open a door and clicked on a light looking around I saw racks full of clothes it was like a miniature clothing store.

"This room is clothes that other students have grown out of or didn't want and some of it is things that the teachers and the Professor have bought but it's all been washed so no worries there." She said waving her hand at the clothes.

"So we just pick what we want to wear for tonight?" Harper asked.

"Yep, anything you want."

"Cool." Then she was off looking through the clothes.

Taking Colton's hands we moved around until I found clothes to fit him a pair of green and blue stripped pajamas then a pair of tan cargo pants and a black tee shirt then I looked for something to wear finding a pair of jeans and a tank top then I scrounged around and found a black pull over hoodie it was two sizes too big but it would work, looking for Harper I saw she had her clothes and was talking animatedly with Jean. Smiling I walked over seeing that Harper found a pair of pajamas too and pants and a long sleeved hooded shirt seeing that we had what we needed Jean lead us down a few hallways -which I tried to commit to memory- she stopped in front of a door.

"Well this is your room." She said pushing the door open walking into the room I gaped it was huge it was the size of my kitchen and living room at the apartment big enough for the three beds that were already there a king bed sat in the middle pushed against the wall and two single beds sat on the opposite side. "Well I'm gonna go but there's a strict curfew for the kids no walking the halls after lights out which is at 9 on school nights and 10 on weekends. I'll come by tomorrow to take you to the Professor so you two can talk and Harper and Colton can walk around and get to know the school grounds and the other students." Jean said.

"Alright thank you Miss. Gray." I said, nodding at her.

"You can call me Jean."

"Okay then thank you Jean." With a nod she was gone walking down the hall.

Looking at the kids I smiled "So who wants a bath first?"

"Me!" Harper shouted and ran for the bathroom, laughing as she shut the door behind her.

"Don't use all the hot water." I said tapping on the door getting a muffled reply I sighed and looked around the room studying it completely, two six drawer dressers a desk with a small lamp and a wooden chair sat next to a window, with a wide sill that could pass as a window seat. There was a small bedside table with a small clock setting on it reading 9:42 pm then my eyes found the closet door opening it I smiled it was a walk in, this place was amazing. Hearing ruffling cloth I looked to see Colton crawling onto the king bed still in his school clothes, and shoes still on.

"Are you sleepy Colt?" I asked.

"No." was his reply even as he gave a yawn and rubbed his left eye with the heel of his hand.

Smiling I grabbed his pajamas from the foot of the bed "Come on time to change into these." I said pulling his shoes off, grumbling he changed into the pajamas.

"Perri wat bout my spider?" he asked climbing back onto the bed.

"I'll get her tomorrow Colt when I go to get everything else from the apartment." I told him as I sat on the edge of the bed.

The bathroom door opened and Harper walked out drying her chin length blond hair "Do you have to get the spider, Perri?"

"Yeah, hers mine." Colton said pointing at his sister.

"It's, she's mine, Colt and yes Harper your brother wants his spider. Now into bed with you." Out of habit she crawled into the bed with Colton, then looked at the bed across the room shrugged and cuddled down into the pillows.

"Did you save any hot water?"

"Yep."

"Good I need a shower so badly right now." I said standing up.

"Perri! Wait!"

"What Colton?"

"Lullaby." he simply stated.

"Ahh, Colt," Looking at him he gave me his puppy dog look, damn. "Alright what one?"

Thinking on it he smiled "Hallejuju"

"Hallelujah Colt and why that one it's so sad." I said sitting on the edge of the bed next to his head.

"But the sad ones are always the prettiest and I like that one too, please Perri." then she smiled "The quicker you sing it the faster you get your shower."

"Mmmm, I've taught you too well, alright, alright." I said sighing I leaned back against the headboard and closed my eyes then took in a breath.

_'I've heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

_It goes like this the forth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong, but you need proof you saw her bathing on the roof her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair and from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Baby I've been here before, I know this room I've walked this floor I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the Marble Arch. Love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time you let me know what's really going on below. But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_I remember when I moved in you and the holy dove was moving too and every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a god above, and all I ever learn from love was how to shoot at someone who out drew you_

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night it's not somebody who's seen the light it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.'_

Finishing the song I opened my eyes and saw Colton was sound asleep and Harper was dosing off, smiling I grabbed the clothes from the foot of the bed and headed to the bathroom and emerged half an hour later totally content wearing the jeans and forest green tank top I was clean, no longer cold, and I smelled like watermelon all was good in my world. Drying my hair as I sat on one of the single beds I smiled at Harper and Colton this place would be good for them, there were kids here like them, they wouldn't have to hide anymore, they were safe, and they would never get taken from me. Standing I took the towel back into the bathroom and hung it on the towel rack grabbed my clothes and Harpers I walked back to the bedroom folded the clothes and set them on the desk and sighed, now I was bored I had left my book at LeBeau's apartment so I had nothing to read. Looking out the big window I was met with the view of a wooded area and a few benches, I could always go outside Jean had said the kids had a curfew and I wasn't a kid smiling to myself I opened the curtains so if Harper woke up she could see me sitting on the benches. Pulling on the oversized hoodie I shoved my feet into my shoes and looked at the leather coat Logan gave me, and grabbed it too it was crazy warm, tucking it under my arm looking at the clock I saw it was almost midnight so no one would be walking around, perfect.

Pushing open the door I saw a little number 9 tacked to it, awesome less of a chance I'll get lost or walk into the wrong room. Shutting the door I started down the hall the way Jean had brought us moving as quietly as I could after aimlessly wandering for about fifteen minutes I admitted defeat, I was hopelessly lost and the smart thing to do would be to stay put but seeing as I wasn't in a desert and not in immediate danger of dying I went about my wandering. Finally I found the main floor as I passed an open door I poked my head in and could have squealed with delight, the kitchen. Stepping into the huge room I wondered if I was allowed to eat anything or if they had a set schedule, ugh I was so hungry looking at the food taunting me I sighed and when to leave turning I ran into someone. Startled I jumped away with a squeak, dropping the leather coat, and throwing my hands up into a fighting stance the shadow moved and clicked on the kitchen light blinding me, rubbing my eyes I looked at the now in focus shadow, Logan.

"What are you doing?" He asked, something akin to suspicion in his tone.

"Walking, and wondering if I'm aloud to eat any of this." I made a vague gesture at the food around us.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Insomnia, I don't really sleep that much maybe five, six hours every two days." I shrugged and my stomach embarrassed me by growling loudly.

"You can eat what you want just clean up afterwards, I got rounds to do, don't get lost." He said as he walked out the kitchen door watching him leave I noticed he left his coat grabbing it off the floor I looked out the kitchen door and didn't see him anywhere, damn he's fast. Sighing I went back to my current dilemma what to eat? I didn't feel like putting too much effort into it so I poked around and found cereal- that would work- pouring a bowl after I found everything I needed and sat at the island on a stool elbows on the island my face cupped in my right hand as I ate with my left. Eating I let my thoughts wander to how long it would take LeBeau to get the money for the diamond heist and how he would find me or if I would have to track him down again. I'd probably do that anyways, go back to those boys and find out where the Cajun was then get my money. I wondered how I was gonna pay for our keep here I didn't know if it was a free ride or if I had to pay, if so I'd need a new job and more than likely a car because it seemed like a long drive from the police station. Then again I wasn't paying much attention I was trying to block out the fact I was on a semi dangerous vehicle, clinging onto a man I knew absolutely nothing about except his name. What's with him anyways, was he like the security? And what did he mean by 'rounds'? That was something I'd have to find out about actually I needed to figure out a lot, like why I decided to stay here in only the span of a five minute conversation. With a heavy sigh I grabbed the bowl and slid off the stool cleaned the bowl and spoon and put them away grabbing the leather coat from the island I walked to the front door looking around I didn't see any security system so I opened the door and stepped out into the crisp October air. I loved Fall, chilly air, pretty leaves, the soon to be snow, letting out a breath I smiled at the puff of white and leaned against the door that was closed deciding against going to the benches, I didn't feel like getting locked out. Looking up at the quarter moon it had been a while since I've felt this content it was strange if anything I should be in a tizzy, panicking about the situation Harper, Colton, and I were in but I wasn't. I committed myself to not worry about it until tomorrow, I don't know how long I leaned against the door until I heard footfalls tilting my head I heard them getting louder and heard an odd sound like a dagger or sword being sheathed. Looking to the open door I waited, finally a booted foot crossed the thresh hold followed by the rest of them.

"Hey." I muttered looking back at the moon.

"What are ya' doin' out here kid?"

"Thinking and looking at the moon what 'bout you?"

"Was comin' to kick some ass." Logan said as he retracted his claws.

"Sorry to disappoint."

Grunting he finally spoke "Ain't you cold?"

"Nope, I'm a winter baby."

"Mmmm."

"So, what are you, like the school security guard or something?" I asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, something like that." Looking at his hands my curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask.

"When did you find out about your mutation I've never seen or heard of anything like those?" I motioned to his hands, then regretted my question at the look that flashed over his face.

"It's time for you to go to bed kid, let's go." He motioned at the door and stepped back waiting for me to go in.

Nodding I walked past him and turned to watch him shut the door still clutching his coat I waited for him to turn around then took a step closer and held the coat out while speaking.

"Here's your coat back thanks for letting me wear it." I said looking at the floor feeling bad about more than likely bringing up a bad memory for him.

"No problem kid." He said taking his coat.

"I better get back to Harp and Colt before one of them wakes up and freaks out cuz I'm not there." I said not waiting for a reply I turned and nearly jogged down the hall then took the stairs two at a time. Finding my room I pushed open the door and walked in shutting and locking it behind me looking at the kids I smiled the way there were sleeping I'd have to sleep on one of the single beds, oh well. Kicking off my shoes I walked across the room pulling the hoodie off as I went, plopping down on the bed I fell back onto the pillows and closed my eyes. _'I wonder what happened to make him react like that?' _sighing I curled up under the blankets and concentrated on sleeping, and eventually dozing off.

**XXXXXXX**

**Pan) Well? Is it getting better yet? I hope so, let me know what you think.**


End file.
